


Quiero ganar tu corazón

by Nakuru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: La atracción del destino es muy diferente al simple instinto que puede hacer que un alfa y un omega pierdan los estribos. Por eso mismo Victor sabe que quiere ahora y Yuuri siempre lo ha sabido. Pero nadie ha dicho que el destino sea fácil y que todo encaje como se podría esperar.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 21
Collections: 30vicios: Sugestiva, YOI Omegaverse Week





	1. Chapter 1

No hay tal cosa como el destino.

Lo que sí existe para alfas y omegas es la inescapable atracción creada por sus instintos, cosa imposible de escapar, y aun si hay quienes confunden eso con una fuerza mayor e intentan justificar sus actos con ella, no es real.

Excepto que esto es diferente.

Victor lo sabe, pues no es como si esta es la primera vez que tiene a un omega cerca y más de uno ha intentado seducirlo con sus feromonas en el pasado. Él también conoce el desenfreno causado por un celo y esto es diferente.

Él está en control, para comenzar, y mantiene toda su cordura aun cuando ese aroma marino, familiar pese a que es nuevo para él, lo llama cual el canto de una sirena. Aquel omega tampoco está intentando seducirlo, sino que está bailando con libertad, perdido en su propio mundo y encantando a todos los presentes sin depender de sus feromonas.

Y hay algo más que no puede describir, pero que hace que su corazón palpite con una nueva vida, que su cuerpo se llene de calor y que algo en su interior grite mío.

No que lo sea.

Él ni siquiera recuerda haber hablado con él, pese a que lo reconoce como Yuuri Katsuki, un patinador japonés, mas eso tiene una solución.

La pausa entre canción y canción le da la oportunidad de abrirse camino entre la audiencia, en la que patinadores y entrenadores y miembros de las federaciones y patrocinadores con las influencias correctas lo admiran, y una vez está frente a él, le ofrece su mano y una sonrisa.

—¿Bailamos?

Yuuri parpadea observando su mano y luego alza su mirada, fijándola en él como si no estuviese realmente viéndolo o como si no creyera en lo que ve y sus ojos, grandes y brillantes, refrescan la memoria de Victor.

Sí, él sí le ha hablado a Yuuri Katsuki antes, mas Yuuri no había querido responderle. Y esa vez, el que Yuuri es un omega había sido algo desconocido para Victor, todo gracias a los bloqueadores que alfas y omegas están obligados a usar durante las competiciones.

Ahora, en el banquete, no hay nada que oculte su esencia y Yuuri no parece notar lo que puede hacer con ella.

—No.

Han pasado tantos segundos de silencio desde que Victor hizo esa invitación que el finalmente recibir una respuesta es una sorpresa y él tarda un poco más en procesar aquel monosílabo.

No.

No.

_No._

Victor deja caer su mano y solo la práctica le impide hacer una mueca, aun cuando su sonrisa sí desaparece de su rostro y él revuelve su mente en un intento de encontrar una explicación.

Tal vez Yuuri está cansado luego de pasar tanto tiempo bailando; tal vez la música actual, menos movida que los ritmos latinos que habían sonado previamente, no es de su agrado; tal vez tiene sed...

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —dice, sin saber si debería hacerle un gesto a uno de los meseros repartiendo copas llenas de champaña u ofrecerse a ir hasta las mesas del fondo para traer un vaso con agua—. Podría...

—No —repite Yuuri, esta vez entrecerrando sus ojos.

Retroceder no es algo propio de un alfa, tampoco lo es bajar su cabeza o rogar, mas justo eso último es lo que Victor hace, incapaz de contenerse o de darse por vencido ahora que encontró a su destino, pues eso es lo que Yuuri es y ahora que lo sabe, Victor está dispuesto a arrodillarse frente a él y acatar sus órdenes solo por una oportunidad de probarlo.

No que todavía haya llegado a ese punto y el ruego de Victor es casi sutil, pese a que la desesperación lo está llenando.

—¿Quieres algo? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

Los ojos de Yuuri parecen brillar más, pero esta vez el motivo son lágrimas que están a punto de derramarse y que llenan a Victor de tensión.

¿Qué hizo mal? ¿Cómo puede corregirlo?

—Tú —dice Yuuri, acercándose dos pasos hacia él e invadiendo su espacio personal. Él huele a mar, pero también a alcohol, cosa que lo hace notar algo que había pasado desapercibido para él: Yuuri está borracho—. Tú —repite Yuuri con un tono herido, señalándolo con un dedo. La cercanía causa que toque su pecho y que Victor sienta un escalofrío recorrerlo pese a que no se trata de una caricia y hay ropa separando su piel de la punta del dedo de Yuuri—. Se suponía que eras mío.

¿Qué?

La posesividad y el enojo en la voz de Yuuri lo sorprenden, tal como la repentina intensidad de su esencia, y todo eso aturde a Victor, impidiéndole reaccionar.

Yuuri continúa, dando un paso más hacia él y ahora haciendo que los cuerpos de ambos estén tan cerca que Victor puede sentir su calor, cosa que es tan excitante como agobiante, pues no puede envolver a Yuuri con sus brazos para consolarlo, pues él parece ser la fuente de la angustia de Yuuri, y la agresividad de Yuuri lo mantiene inmóvil.

—Todo debió haber sido diferente y no... ¡así! —Yuuri dice algo más, pero Victor no lo entiende. Quizás el alcohol está afectando no solo la coherencia de Yuuri, sino también su pronunciación; o quizás está hablando en japonés.

Nada de eso ayuda a que Victor escape de la confusión, mas con el paso de los segundos sí puede distinguir el tono frustrado de Yuuri y el que algunas lágrimas escapen de sus ojos finalmente lo impulsa a alzar una mano y tocar una de las mejillas de Yuuri para secarlas.

Tal acción acalla a Yuuri y hace que él contenga su respiración al tiempo que se estremece, tal como Victor lo hace. Si verlo ha sido hipnotizante y tenerlo cerca ha sido una prueba a su cordura, tocarlo es una experiencia extasiante que Victor quiere repetir y ahondar y convertir en su vicio exclusivo.

Resistir la tentación de convertir esa caricia superficial en algo más es imposible y Victor termina cubriendo esa mejilla con toda la palma de su mano, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel y el que Yuuri le esté permitiendo eso.

—Victor... —gime Yuuri. Y Yuuri, inmediatamente después, no se apoya en su toque, sino que agarra su mano y pasa su muñeca contra la piel de Victor, como si quisiera marcarlo con su aroma.

Ese es el momento en el que Victor comprende.

Se ha equivocado, al menos en parte.

Yuuri Katsuki sí es su pareja destinada, su alma gemela, pero él no es un omega.

Yuuri es un alfa.


	2. Chapter 2

Victor Nikiforov.

Ese es el nombre que abarca todas las metas de Yuuri desde hace muchos años.

Patinar tan bien como Victor, tener tantas medallas como Victor, llegar tan lejos como Victor son solo algunos de los muchos objetivos que Yuuri ha perseguido desde pequeño y que no han cambiado con el paso de los años y sí han dejado de involucrar el hielo.

Eso último no es algo que Yuuri le ha confesado a nadie, temeroso de que sus dudas e inseguridades prueben ser una realidad y nunca logre algo que bien podría ser considerado su deber: merecer a Victor.

De por sí suena arrogante, imposible e incluso un sinsentido.

El haberlo mantenido como un secreto es su único consuelo, pues no cree ser capaz de afrontar la humillación de que ese instinto que alguna vez consideró su destino no haya sido más que una ilusión y no algo real.

Porque Victor Nikiforov no es un omega al que cazar, claro que no, es un alfa y un patinador con el que Yuuri nunca podrá compararse.

El que lo primero sea un secreto innecesariamente guardado por la federación rusa no justifica nada pues, en retrospectiva, es obvio; lo segundo, además, es algo que cualquiera puede ver. Victor es una leyenda viviente, Yuuri es el patinador japonés que arruina la mitad de sus saltos y termina de último una vez tiene la oportunidad de competir contra los mejores.

Ellos hacen parte de mundos diferentes.

Y aun así Victor Nikiforov también es el nombre de la persona que está justo ahí, al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación, sonriéndole como si todo estuviera bien ahora que Yuuri la había abierto.

—Yuuri —saluda, actuando como si lo conociera—, buenos días.

¿Y qué tienen de buenos?

Es demasiado temprano (apenas las ocho), su cabeza le duele y no por los previos golpes insistentes en la puerta, le falló a todos (especialmente a Vicchan) y todo su esfuerzo terminó en nada aparte de decepción.

Pero Victor no deja de sonreír.

—Pensé que podríamos desayunar juntos —dice a pesar de la falta de respuesta de Yuuri—. No hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar y quiero saber todo de ti. Oh, y te traje esto —prosigue, ofreciéndole una taza de poliestireno que Yuuri no había notado—. No sé como lo tomas, así que traje también azúcar, crema y canela.

El que Victor además saque, con su otra mano, paquetes con dichos contenidos de sus bolsillos es una nueva sorpresa de una cadena que comenzó cuando Yuuri lo vio en televisión por primera vez y que continúa ahora.

—O si no te gusta, podemos ir por algo más antes de desayunar. O como parte del desayuno. Creo que yo mismo tomaré otro café.

Incapaz de procesar lo que está ocurriendo, Yuuri responde fijándose en algo fuera de lugar pero tan pequeño en comparación con la presencia de Victor que mencionarlo no viene al caso.

—¿Y tú?

Victor parpadea, claramente estupefacto de que Yuuri no señale lo obvio (ni acepte la bebida, ni diga algo mejor ahora que finalmente está hablando), mas una sonrisa en forma de corazón ilumina su rostro pasados unos segundos.

—Tomé uno en el camino —admite al tiempo que sus pómulos toman un ligero tono rojizo pese a que Victor no luce realmente avergonzado—. Sé que habría sido mejor esperar a estar contigo, pero necesitaba la energía después de anoche y una mano libre para golpear la puerta.

Asentir con su cabeza es algo que Yuuri hace de reflejo, quizás porque todavía no está realmente despierto y, gracias a eso, todo parece tener sentido. Claro que Victor no podía patear la puerta y claro que Victor está cansado tras dos actuaciones magníficas que le dieron el oro y un banquete que seguramente terminó a la madrugada.

—Tomaré otro después —agrega Victor—, quiero aprovechar el día. Mi vuelo sale mañana, por suerte. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Esta noche.

Hablar de hechos es fácil y Yuuri no tiene ningún problema en contestar, aun cuando sigue en un mar de confusión que se agranda cuando el semblante de Victor se oscurece por un instante, como si la noticia de la pronta partida de Yuuri lo llenase de decepción.

Pese a eso, Victor pronto recupera su sonrisa.

—Tenemos unas horas, entonces. ¿Ya empacaste? ¿Quieres que te ayude? Podríamos pedir servicio a la habitación y desayunar aquí.

Y así es como Victor se abre paso al interior de la habitación y termina ordenando el desayuno, examinando las maletas de Yuuri y dándole consejos sobre cómo empacar.

Todo es tan irreal que Yuuri no lo detiene, actuando como si no fuese más que un espectador y nada de esto fuese parte de su vida y Victor no estuviese ahora doblando su ropa con sus propias manos…

¿Qué está pasando?

Un nuevo golpe en la puerta interrumpe eso y Victor corre a abrir, dándole paso al empleado del hotel que llega con un desayuno generoso y variado.

—Pensé que estarías deshidratado después de anoche —comenta Victor mientras organiza los vasos y los platos sobre las bandejas que fueron dejados sobre la cama a petición de Victor mismo— y después de una competición es que merecemos darnos un gusto.

Finalmente eso hace que Yuuri reaccione.

—No debería... —Él ya rompió su dieta hace solo un par de noches e incluso de no haberlo hecho, no merece ningún premio luego de haber quedado de último.

—Claro que sí, Yuuri —insiste Victor—. Y te puedo asegurar que la comida de este hotel es mejor que la de cualquier aerolínea.

Que Victor cierre esas palabras con un guiño es demasiado para el corazón de Yuuri y remarca el que nada de esto puede ser real. Y si es un sueño, ¿por qué no disfrutarlo?

Así es como terminan sentados en la cama, con solo un par de bandejas entre ellos. El café que Victor le trajo es mejor de lo esperado, el jugo de naranja está lleno de sabor, la fruta está fresca y jugosa, el pan recién hecho está suave y tibio y la mermelada tan dulce que Yuuri suspira con gusto al probarla.

—Me alegra que te guste —comenta Victor, quien parece estar más concentrado en ver a Yuuri y sonreír que en desayunar—. No sabría qué hacer si el hotel me hubiese hecho quedar mal.

Tan a gusto y tranquilo como está, Yuuri sonríe un poco sin pensarlo.

—Sería el hotel el que quedaría mal, no tú —pronuncia, su tono cargado de diversión.

—Tal vez. —Victor se inclina hacia Yuuri, apoyando una mano sobre la cama—. Pero una mala experiencia en una cita no es fácil de olvidar.

¿Una cita?

Victor remarca esas palabras moviendo su mano y tomando una de las de Yuuri y un aroma sutil, fresco y familiar se hace perceptible.

Es como estar cerca del hielo recién pulido en una pista solo para él; le trae calma, le permite respirar profundamente, lo hace sentirse en casa e incluso le produce un escalofrío similar al que el frío le provoca.

No que tenga frío y, de hecho, el estremecimiento que lo recorre no tiene nada que ver con la temperatura pues la mano de Victor es cálida como el hielo no puede serlo, tal como su sonrisa. Y su toque es suave, dándole la opción de quedarse y aceptarlo o de huir...

Yuuri no huye. 

Él está paralizado, con su corazón acelerado de tal forma que debería despertar de este sueño, mas, en vez de eso, sigue ahí y Victor toma eso como permiso para deslizar su mano y pasar su muñeca por la mano de Yuuri, marcándolo con su aroma y causando que algo en Yuuri despierte y grite: mío.

No tiene sentido, tal como no lo tiene el que Victor esté haciendo algo así o que siquiera esté ahí y Yuuri no quiere salir de este sueño y sí ansía hacer lo mismo, impregnar la piel de Victor con su propio aroma y permitir que la esencia de ambos se mezcle y cree algo nuevo.

—Yuuri —susurra Victor con su mirada fija en él y sus ojos llenos de una intensidad que le roba el aliento—, dame tu número.

Una orden de un alfa no afecta realmente a otro alfa, pero Yuuri obedece y le da más que eso; su número, su correo, su abandonado Twitter y su rara vez actualizado Instagram.

El resto de la mañana y de la tarde pasa en un parpadeo y lo único que Yuuri puede recordar es la presencia de Victor, encajando en su día como si ese fuese su lugar, y sus últimas palabras, dichas con una certeza que hace que Yuuri mismo se llene de una confianza que rara vez siente.

—Nos vemos en el campeonato mundial.


	3. Chapter 3

Intercambiar mensajes no es suficiente.

No es solo porque Yuuri no contesta de inmediato y sus respuestas suelen ser cortas, sino porque la distancia significa no poder verlo, no poder tocarlo, no poder sentirlo, y la diferencia horaria hace que tampoco pueda oírlo sin importar lo mucho que ansíe escuchar su voz.

Menos de veinticuatro horas con él marcaron tal diferencia en Victor que la ausencia de Yuuri en su vida es un vacío tal que su programa libre cobra un nuevo significado y se llena de sentimiento, consiguiendo que incluso Yakov apruebe su actuación en el campeonato nacional.

—Sigue así —le dice aun antes de que anuncien la puntuación que, sin duda, le dará una medalla de oro más— y podremos acabar con esos estúpidos rumores de tu retiro.

¿Y qué diría Yakov si supiera que Victor ha descubierto una vida a la que le interesaría dedicarse incluso si significa dejar su propio patinaje atrás?

Victor no lo dice y sí le sonríe a las cámaras, guardando la esperanza de que Yuuri esté viéndolo desde alguna parte del mundo y sintiendo lo mismo que Victor.

Yuuri al menos le manda un mensaje de felicitación, acompañado por emojis que llevan a que Victor lo imagine sonriente al decirlo.

Él solo puede ver a Yuuri así días después, cuando Yuuri actualiza su cuenta de Instagram y publica dos nuevas fotos: una tomada en el podio del campeonato japonés, con Yuuri sosteniendo su medalla de oro sin alzarla del todo y sonriendo con incomodidad y otra de Yuuri con un patinador tailandés mientras ambos sonríen como si fuesen viejos amigos.

La primera foto habla de que Yuuri no está satisfecho y Victor, tras ver los vídeos de su actuación en Japón, puede entenderlo. Al igual que en Sochi, su actuación no fue la mejor, aun si fue posible vislumbrar en ella sus talentos, su musicalidad, y eso bastó para que la diferencia entre él y los demás competidores fuera visible, mas no tanto como podría serlo.

Yuuri no es mediocre, no se conforma, es tan competitivo como se puede esperar de un alfa y eso es suficiente para que, en lugar de sentirse decepcionado, Victor desee ver cómo superará las dificultades que tiene con sus programas.

La segunda foto, sin embargo, deja a Victor apretando sus dientes y a duras penas conteniendo un gruñido.

Es ilógico, se dice, pues las amistades de Yuuri no son de su incumbencia y Yuuri ya afirmó no tener pareja, pero el que aquel joven (¿alfa? ¿beta? ¿omega?) esté con Yuuri y rodee los hombros de Yuuri así sea para una foto le crea un nudo en su garganta y lo hace querer tomar un vuelo a Detroit para obligarlo alejarse de Yuuri. Su Yuuri.

No es más que sus instintos, que han estado a flor de piel desde que conoció a Yuuri y que no se han amainado con el tiempo y la distancia, y aunque Victor ha aceptado ese hecho, no encuentra fácil lidiar con ello.

Tal vez, si Yuuri estuviera con él (o si él estuviese con Yuuri) podría dejar de sentirse como un alfa cuyo territorio ha sido invadido y podría respirar y recordarse lo que son (lo que pueden ser) en vez de dudar.

Porque Yuuri no le ha mentido, de eso Victor está seguro, mas que Yuuri no tenga pareja no quiere decir que no haya alguien cercano a Yuuri que esté buscando la oportunidad de algo más con él.

Victor fantasea con la idea de hacer algo al respecto y reservar un vuelo a Detroit para ver a Yuuri y tomarlo en sus brazos e impedir que otros se le acerquen; con asistir al campeonato de los Cuatro Continentes como espectador y sorprender a Yuuri en el kiss and cry, besándolo frente a todos para hacerle saber al mundo que Yuuri es suyo.

No que lo sea o que Victor pueda cambiar eso desde otro continente.

Yuuri lo disuade (sin saberlo) de abandonar todas sus fantasías al confesar que ansía ver la actuación de Victor en el campeonato Europeo y si eso es lo Yuuri quiere, Victor está decidido a cumplir su deseo y dedicarle su mejor patinaje.

Trabajar en ello le permite concentrarse en su entrenamiento como no lo ha hecho en años y romper sus previos récords, cosa que no es tan importante como el que esa noche Yuuri lo llame (y con una videollamada) en vez de solo escribirle.

—Fue increíble —dice Yuuri, sus ojos brillantes y su voz cargada de tal emoción que Victor siente deseos de presumir el haber conseguido asombrarlo y no de su medalla—. Ese cambio en la secuencia de pasos de tu programa corto fue una sorpresa y la pirueta al final de tu programa libre...

Yuuri habla y habla, señalando detalles que prueban que hizo más que ver sus programas y dejarse deslumbrar de manera superficial, pues los examinó al punto de que Victor sospecha que Yakov podría no haber notado más de una cosa que Yuuri sí.

Victor podría escucharlo por horas, disfrutando de su voz y de su expresión radiante, emocionada, mas Yuuri finalmente se acalla y parece perderse en una idea que no se atreve a pronunciar.

—¿Yuuri? —cuestiona Victor, más curioso que preocupado.

Sin lucir sobresaltado, como si no hubiese olvidado la presencia de Victor pese a lo que su silencio podría implicar, Yuuri pasa la punta de su lengua por sus labios y mira la cámara de tal forma que Victor siente que se están viendo a los ojos.

—¿También me verás? —Esas palabras no son más que un susurro y le provocan un escalofrío a Victor.

—Siempre.

No poder eliminar el deseo de su tono es, sin duda, lo que causa que Yuuri se sonroje, pero Yuuri no intenta ocultarlo y continúa hablando, esta vez en voz alta.

—Quiero decir, en los Cuatro Continentes. Yo todavía no... no puedo patinar como tú, pero...

—Te veré —promete Victor, interrumpiéndolo al estar seguro de lo que Yuuri quiere y también de que él no tiene ningún deseo de escuchar a Yuuri menospreciar su propio talento—. Preferiría hacerlo en persona, pero creo que tendré que esperar hasta el campeonato mundial.

Y no por gusto, pues tener que aguardar tanto cuando está viendo en una pantalla lo que se está perdiendo es una tortura tan grande como lo es ni siquiera poder verlo de esta manera la mayoría de días.

El que Yuuri asienta casi de inmediato hace que Victor sienta que él comparte tal sentimiento, mas solo se convence de ello cuando Yuuri agrega:  
—También quería estar contigo. —Victor pierde el aliento y apenas está comenzando a recuperarse cuando Yuuri intenta aclarar innecesariamente lo que acaba de decir—. Para verte patinar en persona y...

—¿Y...? —Y más que eso, espera, aun cuando lo pronuncia como una provocación traviesa.

Yuuri se sonroja más, incrementado sus esperanzas con ello y elevándolas a un nuevo nivel cuando responde.

—Tendrás que esperar a que nos veamos.

La mezcla de nerviosismo y certeza de Yuuri es una contradicción que aumenta su atractivo. Yuuri no es el típico alfa... no es el típico nada, de hecho, y Victor siente que ninguna categorización sería apropiada para él. Yuuri es único y cada sorpresa que le brinda convence más a Victor de lo que quiere.

—Eso suena a una promesa. —Victor ruega que lo sea, pues quiere descubrir más de Yuuri y presiente que Yuuri le dará la oportunidad de hacerlo una vez se encuentren de nuevo.

El que Yuuri luzca más abochornado que antes, pero no se retracte, es suficiente. El que conteste es incluso mejor.

—Tal vez lo es. —Yuuri hace una nueva pausa, en la que Victor apenas recuerda respirar—. Así que mírame solo a mí.

Es como si Yuuri, también, estuviese tragándose un _mío_ y Victor solo puede asentir y rogar que sus propios gritos internos pronto se puedan convertir en una declaración frente al mundo entero.


	4. Chapter 4

El problema con Victor es que él tiene al mundo en sus manos y parece estar dispuesto a darlo... a dárselo y hacer realidad sus sueños.

Es inverosímil y Yuuri tiene que pellizcarse a sí mismo más de una vez, pues no hay mensaje de Victor que no parezca una alucinación, no hay llamada (algo que se ha vuelto común por insistencia de Victor) que no parezca salir de un sueño, no hay idea de Victor que no se sienta como más de lo que debería desear.

—Realmente creo que podría pasar unos días en Detroit —dice Victor esta vez con un tono casual que no pertenece a una sugerencia como esa—. Tenemos tiempo hasta el campeonato mundial, así que podría estar contigo al menos una semana.

—Tenemos que entrenar —le recuerda Yuuri, sintiendo que su corazón está a punto de abandonar su pecho debido a sus rápidos latidos, ya que solo imaginar a Victor en la misma ciudad que él y quizás visitándolo en el pequeño apartamento que comparte con Phichit es más de lo que puede soportar incluso en su mente.

—¡Y lo haremos! Prometo no distraerte...

—Y todavía no sé si participaré en el campeonato —interrumpe Yuuri. Ni siquiera puede pensar en lo que significaría tener a Victor tan cerca; solo hablar con él con la frecuencia con la que lo está haciendo (y casi siempre a horas convenientes para Yuuri pese a la diferencia horaria que los separa) ya es mas que suficiente.

Victor, por suerte, acepta el cambio de tema.

—La federación japonesa tendría que estar llena de tontos para que envíen a alguien más.

—Primero tengo que llegar al podio en los Cuatro Continentes.

—Y lo harás —afirma Victor, solo sonando incierto cuando añade—: ¿Puedo ser el primero en felicitarte?

Determinar si es más ilógico que Victor tenga tanta fe en él es tan difícil como explicar por qué Victor siente que tiene que pedirle algo así, algo por lo que Yuuri debería rogarle, pues el solo tener la atención de Victor por un instante, el que Victor haya prometido verlo patinar, es más de lo que Yuuri merece.

Por ahora.

Yuuri está decidido a demostrarle a Victor que debería mirarlo solo a él no solamente esta vez y no solo porque Yuuri le rogó que lo hiciera.

Él atrapará la atención de Victor, aun si para ello tiene que entrenar más que nunca. Yuuri así intenta hacerlo, mas se encuentra con los obstáculos de las míseras veinticuatro horas de cada día y la necesidad de gastar algunas de ellas descansando y durmiendo, por no mencionar a Celestino, quien le impone límites en su tiempo en el hielo y llama al estudio de baile que Yuuri frecuenta para que hagan lo mismo, y a Phichit, quien se pone de parte de Celestino y habla de evitar lesiones y ya estar listo para competir.

Al menos su esfuerzo sirve de algo y en el primer día de los Cuatro Continentes, Yuuri consigue terminar de cuarto con su programa corto y la diferencia de puntos que lo separa de quien está de primero es de un solo dígito.

Todavía tiene posibilidades, todavía...

—¡Yuuri, te mandaron esto! —Es Celestino quien le da esa noticia una vez vuelven al hotel, entregándole un ramo de rosas azules que solo pueden venir de una persona que sabe dónde está quedándose (pues le preguntó).

Un mensaje en su teléfono se lo confirma.

«No puedo esperar a verte mañana en el podio.»

La presión debería ser demasiada y llevarlo a derrumbarse de nuevo, mas aunque no duerme mucho, al día siguiente patina como si su vida dependiese de ello, cambiando sus saltos para dejarlos en la segunda mitad del programa y usando la primera mitad para darle vida a la música.

Quizás no será suficiente, no luego de tocar el hielo con una mano tras un cuádruple salchow, y no es una actuación digna de Victor, pero es un paso hacia adelante que en realidad resulta ser dos pasos y ambos hacia arriba, abriéndole el camino al segundo escalón del podio para recibir allí una medalla de plata.

Todavía le falta y mucho, mas al menos siente que ir al campeonato mundial y ver a Victor es algo que puede hacer con su cabeza en alto, sin sentirse como si le estuviesen haciendo un favor en lugar de ser algo que se ganó.

Sonriente, Yuuri revisa su teléfono y se niega a salir de la pequeña sala de espera en la que está, no queriendo enfrentar al mundo todavía. Una vez lo haga, Victor no podrá ser el primero y...

Y el sistema de sonido del lugar anuncia que la ceremonia de premiación está por comenzar y no puede esperar más.

Es decepcionante y no debería serlo. No es como si Victor le haya prometido que sería el primero, por no mencionar que es difícil. ¿Qué hora es en Rusia, para comenzar?

Victor podría estar profundamente dormido y solo lo verá al día siguiente, si es que lo hace, porque no es que tenga la obligación de ver su programa y tampoco es que valga la pena hacerlo. Él todavía no puede compararse a Victor; por algo fue JJ quien se llevó el oro.

El golpe de la realidad hace que sonreír sea difícil y Yuuri no intenta hacerlo al abrir la puerta y abandonar su escondite, decidido a ir directo a la pista, participar en la ceremonia y luego esquivar a todos para ir a su hotel y distraerse con algo. Comida, vídeos de Victor...

Pese a sus planes, Yuuri no consigue dar más que un par de pasos afuera antes de verse apresado por dos fuertes brazos, quienes lo llevan hacia un pecho firme y cálido y un aroma fresco invade sus sentidos, consiguiendo que su corazón comience a latir velozmente no solo por la sorpresa, pues es como si hubiese vuelto a vivir.

—Yuuri —dice una voz que ha escuchado mucho a su oído, pero por medio de un teléfono, no así, directamente y acompañada por su aliento contra su piel—. Felicitaciones. Podría verte patinar por horas.

—¿Victor? —susurra Yuuri.

Quizás en realidad falló seriamente uno de sus saltos, se golpeó su cabeza y todo a partir de ese instante ha sido un sueño. Uno injusto, pues al menos en una fantasía debería poder llevarse la medalla de oro, pero al menos su mente le permite imaginar devolverle el abrazo y aferrarse a esta fantasía por un poco más.

—Te dije que quería ser el primero. Sería mejor si hubieras ganado el oro, así podría ofrecerme también a besar tu medalla. Tendremos que dejar eso para después. No que planee dejarme ganar en el campeonato mundial, pero en un futuro...

O quizá no está soñando.

El Victor de sus sueños no usaría un momento de celebración para echarle en cara que no había sido suficientemente bueno; Yuuri mismo es el que se encarga de eso y sus fantasías, que han perdido forma luego de tropezarse con la realidad de que Victor es un alfa, nunca le han cedido ese papel a Victor.

—Pensé que venías a felicitarme, no a criticarme.

—No estoy criticándote. Pero podría imitar uno de los sermones de Yakov, si prefieres.

Es tan ridículo que tiene que ser real y Yuuri ríe, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Victor y sintiéndolo estremecerse un poco.

—¿Te gustaron las flores? —pregunta Victor en voz baja—. No sabía si eran demasiado para el primer día y de hecho no encontré nada mejor para hoy. Ah, pero encontré un buen restaurante. ¿Crees que podemos ir? Sé como pueden ser los periodistas y si tu entrenador les prometió una entrevista, puede ser más difícil escapar.

Victor suena casi nervioso y eso lleva a que Yuuri se relaje más, cómodo en el abrazo y deseoso de quedarse allí indefinidamente, cosa imposible cuando están repitiendo que están esperando a los tres ganadores, aunque primero tiene que responder y por eso todavía no se encamina al hielo.

—Sí. Puedo ir. Y me gustaron.

—Bien. —Victor tampoco se aparta, aparentemente contento de hablar contra el cabello de Yuuri.

—¿Te quedarás para la exhibición? —¿Pedir algo como eso está bien, cierto? No es algo demasiado egoísta, solo involucra que Victor lo mire por un día más.

—Quiero quedarme, pero sospecho que Yakov no estará muy contento si no vuelvo pronto —suspira Victor, sonando tan decepcionado por ello como Yuuri se siente—. Mi vuelo es mañana temprano, pero por hoy soy todo tuyo. Pídeme lo que quieras.

Y ahí está el problema, porque Victor ofrece sin titubeos y hace que todo parezca un sueño hecho realidad, pero a la vez no, porque Yuuri quiere ganarse todo, así sea un café, una llamada o a Victor mismo.

—Quiero —dice Yuuri a pesar de eso, porque él es débil y no está seguro de poder motivar a Victor para ello, pero es algo que ansía sin importar qué— verte patinar mejor que nunca en el campeonato mundial.

La sorpresa de Victor es obvia en la forma en la que contiene la respiración y lo aprieta con más fuerza contra él, mas él suena risueño y feliz cuando contesta.

—Solo si me prometes que harás lo mismo.

A pesar de sus dudas, su naturaleza de alfa le impide retroceder ante un reto y es por eso que Yuuri ignora la voz de su ansiedad y asiente.

Lo hará.


	5. Chapter 5

Conformarse nunca ha sido posible para Victor.

Incluso si el mundo está maravillado con sus saltos, él intenta hacerlos más altos, más fluidos, el aterrizaje más elegante, convertir ese triple en un cuádruple. Asombrar al mundo es imposible repitiendo lo mismo sin importar que lo haga perfecto y esa es precisamente la razón por la que tiene que llegar más lejos esta vez.

Al fin de cuentas no está intentando sorprender a un público lleno de desconocidos, sino a Yuuri.

Esa meta lo lleva a hacer caso omiso al malhumor de Yakov luego de su más reciente escape para ver a Yuuri en el campeonato de los Cuatro Continentes, y sus demandas por más consejos para mejorar algo que algunos consideran perfecto logran que su entrenador lo apoye pese a no entender que su inspiración viene precisamente de ese viaje que no aprueba.

Cada movimiento de Yuuri, sea en el hielo o no, es una obra de arte que incluso sin estar pulida en su totalidad roba miradas y Victor no cree poder dejar de observarlo.

No que eso baste.

Como el alfa que es, Victor quiere demostrar que él merece la misma atención de parte de Yuuri y no solo porque el mundo lo considera una leyenda viviente.

¿De qué sirve tal apodo si las sorpresas quedan en el pasado y él no logra llegar más lejos?

Esa motivación lo ayuda a prepararse y a sobrevivir los días lejos de Yuuri, solo compartiendo llamadas y mensajes que no pueden compararse a lo que había sido tener a Yuuri en sus brazos, cosa que quiere repetir. Y eso es lo que hace, de hecho, cuando finalmente lo vuelve a ver un día antes del comienzo del campeonato mundial.

Estando en Tokio, Yuuri debería sentirse en casa, mas luce nervioso y eso se incrementa cuando ve a Victor, incluso sobresaltándose visiblemente. Tal reacción no disuade a Victor de ir directo hacia él y abrazarlo, indiferente a la presencia de los demás patinadores, entrenadores y trabajadores del lugar.

Estando tan cerca, él puede oler la ansiedad en Yuuri y eso solo lo lleva a abrazarlo con más fuerza, deseando transmitirle seguridad y aunque Yuuri no se relaja, sí le corresponde el gesto.

—Yuuri —saluda Victor en un susurro, casi hablándole al oído. Yuuri se estremece contra él.

—Victor... mañana...

Su titubeo es desgarrador y la impotencia de no saber que hacer es frustrante.

—Te veré —promete— y te mostraré mi mejor patinaje.

Al menos esas parecen ser las palabras correctas y aunque Yuuri no se ve tranquilo una vez se separan, en su nerviosismo se mezcla una determinación que lo hace hermoso.

Yuuri la exhibe al día siguiente en su programa corto y lo deja con la posibilidad de ocupar un lugar en el podio. Victor termina de primero con una actuación en la que recibe más puntos por componentes que lo usual.

Las entrevistas que siguen su victoria en el primer día y el que Yuuri desaparezca le impiden ver a Yuuri tras eso y Yuuri ni siquiera responde los mensajes que Victor le envía.

Mañana será otro día, se dice Victor, Yuuri solo quiere concentrarse. Pero esas justificaciones no impiden que le duela ser ignorado.

Al menos el día siguiente es Yuuri el que lo busca. Él tiene ojeras que no ocultó del todo con el maquillaje escénico y está pálido, mas sus ojos brillan más que cualquier estrella y su voz es firme.

—Mírame —ordena y Victor se estremece.

Ese es un reto de un alfa compitiendo contra él y Victor ama eso en Yuuri.

—Lo haré.

Y lo hace y ese se convierte en uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. La musicalidad de Yuuri siempre ha sido visible, pero su actuación desborda emoción y Victor se encuentra a sí mismo siguiendo la historia que Yuuri teje con todo su cuerpo, sintiendo su corazón rebosar de vida y encogerse de miedo y saltar de alegría con él.

No es un programa perfecto y dos saltos se convierten en el figurativo y casi literal tropiezo al aterrizar que le restarán puntos, pero es la mejor actuación de Yuuri.

Así lo aclama la audiencia en cuanto el programa llega a su fin, aplaudiendo sin cesar incluso mientras esperan por la puntuación y una vez esta es dada, dejando a Yuuri de primero y dándole un récord personal, los aplausos se vuelven ensordecedores.

Victor participa en ello, aplaudiendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, indiferente de que el público local, con su entusiasmo, retrasa el resto de la competición.

Yuuri abraza un gran peluche durante el tiempo que toma calmar a la audiencia, no consiguiendo con ello ocultar su sonrojo y el que está anonadado, y pese a que Victor quiere felicitarlo, prepararse para sorprenderlo es una obligación que no puede descuidar.

Los siguientes patinadores no logran superar a Yuuri ni ganarse al público de la misma manera y cuando llega el último grupo, todos los presentes parecen contener la respiración.

El primero en lograr acercarse a Yuuri es el patinador Canadiense, quien queda tres puntos bajo él, y luego Chris, quien le roba al Canadiense el segundo puesto, quedando a solo punto y medio de Yuuri.

Y con eso llega el turno de Victor.

Con la inspiración de Yuuri, patinar es fácil y si bien termina sin aliento, no se siente cansado y la audiencia aprueba la que, en opinión de Victor, ha sido su mejor actuación ese año. Los jueces parecen pensar lo mismo.

Victor cierra la temporada con un nuevo récord mundial, un nuevo oro y sintiéndose ambivalente, pues una parte de él está orgullosa de su victoria, pero otra quiere ver a Yuuri en la cima del podio y ese deseo se incrementa en la ceremonia de premiación, cuando Yuuri está a su lado y él puede ver que Yuuri tiene los ojos rojos como si hubiese estado llorando y una sonrisa sincera decorando sus labios.

Es hermoso y Victor siente la atracción del destino más que nunca.

Es Yuuri el que puede hacerlo sentir completo, el que puede impulsarlo a llegar más lejos, el que lo hace desear poder hacer lo mismo por Yuuri y Victor ansía poder decírselo y besarlo y entregarle su vida.

Por ahora solo puede invitarlo a subir al escalón más alto del podio, pasar un brazo por sus hombros y sonreír para la foto mientras Chris se queja de estar siendo dejado de lado.

Es una suerte que Chris sea un beta, ya que, de lo contrario, Victor sospecha que le habría terminado gruñendo para alejarlo y quizás Yuuri habría hecho lo mismo, pues rodea la cintura de Victor con un brazo y su agarre se mantiene fuerte, casi doloroso, hasta que Chris se aparta.

No tienen oportunidad de hablar tras eso por culpa de las entrevistas, las cuales los mantienen lejos e incluso los llevan a perderse de vista y Victor ni siquiera puede estar seguro de si Yuuri ya volvió al hotel o de si sigue en la pista cuando él logra terminar de dar sonrisas y respuestas vagas sobre lo que hará la próxima temporada.

¿Y ahora tendrá que esperar hasta los ensayos para la exhibición para verlo?

Él no quiere hacerlo, pero Yuuri sigue sin contestar sus mensajes, por lo que Victor se resigna a aguardar y se decide a no dejarlo ir la próxima vez que lo vea.

Ese bien podría haber sido el final de su noche en un día que otros habían tildado de histórico, mas dos golpes en la puerta interrumpen sus agrios pensamientos y al abrirla, Victor se encuentra cara a cara con Yuuri.

—¿No es un mal momento? —pregunta él con un deje de timidez, haciendo una pausa para morder su labio inferior por un segundo—. Sé que es tarde, pero... um... sé que debí haberte preguntado, pero conseguí el número de tu habitación y...

Estando sin palabras, pues Yuuri es capaz de sorprenderlo hasta ese punto, Victor solo puede apartarse para indicarle que entre, cosa que Yuuri hace tras un instante de titubeo.

Cerrar la puerta los deja en medio de un silencio tenso, expectante, que Victor rompe una vez se convence de que Yuuri no va a terminar lo que estaba diciendo.

—Te vi —susurra, sin razón para hablar en voz baja aparte de que están muy cerca y no se han movido hacia el interior de la habitación—. Tu programa fue hermoso y tu...

—No fue suficiente. —Yuuri sacude su cabeza—. Pero no vine a hablar de eso. Tu ganaste y lo mereces. Tu programa fue perfecto. Podría verlo mil veces.

—Comienzo a sentirme celoso de mi programa —bromea Victor.

Yuuri sonríe un poco, divertido, mas sus palabras son gentiles:  
—Es porque eres tú el que lo patinó.

Su corazón da un salto cuádruple en su pecho, su garganta se cierra y el impulso de tocarlo se hace más fuerte que nunca. Quizás sus feromonas se hacen notorias pese a que normalmente tiene un gran control sobre ellas, pues Yuuri se sobresalta y aparta su mirada, parece tomar una bocanada de aire y luego lo encara.

—Por eso vine, Victor —dice Yuuri con un hilo de voz—. Sé mi alfa.


	6. Chapter 6

Poder sorprender a Victor en lugar de ser sorprendido es algo que Yuuri disfruta.

Incluso ahora, todavía lidiando con el hecho de que todos sus esfuerzos por levantarse tras el desastre de la final del Grand Prix no fueron suficientes para alcanzarlo ni mucho menos superarlo, eso basta para que sienta una pizca de satisfacción que le permite ignorar la vergüenza y el nerviosismo de estar aquí, diciendo algo como que desea a Victor sin importar que sea un alfa, sin importar que él sea quien tiene que bajar la cabeza esta vez, porque quizás se equivocó al creer que su atracción por Victor es su destino, pero Victor no ha ocultado su interés y el anhelo de tenerlo es más fuerte que nada.

Victor finalmente alza su mano izquierda para indicarle que espere y lleva la otra a su propia frente, como si quisiera ordenar sus pensamientos a la fuerza.

—Quiero aclarar algo —dice, mirándolo por entre sus dedos y los mechones de su flequillo—. No estoy imaginando esto, ¿cierto?

—¿No? —Yuuri no suena tan seguro como le gustaría, mas Victor asiente y baja su mano izquierda.

—¿No me quedé dormido y estoy soñando esto?

—¿No? —Yuuri traga saliva y se obliga a admitir una promesa poco clara que todavía no sabe por qué hizo y no es que se arrepienta, aun si una parte de él desea haber ganado y poder exigir en vez de dar, pero es hora de aceptarlo—. Te dije que cuando nos viéramos...

Los ojos de Victor se vuelven a agrandar debido a la sorpresa y al mismo tiempo su aroma se hace más perceptible que antes.

Desde la primera vez que lo notó, aquella fragancia ha despertado algo en él, pues es familiar como no debería serlo, lo atrae y lo invita a relajarse en contra de su naturaleza, pues en medio de ese olor refrescante también están esas feromonas que ordenan y dominan y que él quiere responder probando que él es el alfa superior.

Pero hoy perdió, se recuerda Yuuri, así que no luchará.

—Sé mi alfa —repite con más firmeza que antes—. Y... y yo seré el tuyo.

Victor ahora desliza su mano derecha en un mal intento por cubrir su boca abierta. Sus ojos brillan como si la atrevida sugerencia lo excitara en lugar de molestarlo.

—Yuuri... —Victor deja caer su mano y la cierra, claramente apretando su puño al punto de enterrar sus cortas uñas en su mano como si estuviese intentando controlarse—. ¿Puedo...?

Aunque Victor no especifica nada, Yuuri intuye lo que quiere. Él también es un alfa, él entiende esos impulsos y si Victor le ofreciera lo que él le está ofreciendo, él desearía lo mismo.

Y quizá esto no es lo que se espera de dos alfas, pero quizás la atracción que siempre ha sentido es mutua y es su destino y no tiene que luchar contra ella, aun si sí tiene que trabajar más duro para poder merecerlo en todo sentido.

—Sí.

A pesar de tener permiso, Victor se mueve con lentitud, como si quisiera darle la oportunidad de cambiar de idea, mas finalmente elimina la poca distancia entre ellos al tiempo que lleva una mano hacia la nuca de Yuuri.

Contrario a lo que Yuuri había esperado, en vez de agarrarlo con fuerza y mantenerlo ahí, simplemente deja su mano en un toque al principio trémulo y luego firme y cuando busca los labios de Yuuri, lo hace con una suavidad (solo comparable a la de sus labios, que son más suaves de lo que Yuuri había imaginado) que le roba a Yuuri el aliento de inmediato.

Victor no está intentando probarse como alfa, aun si hay algo de su naturaleza en el que termine acorralándolo contra la pared mas cercana y profundizando el beso, pero su ritmo es pausado, como si Victor quisiese tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo saboreándolo.

Cuando se separan y Yuuri pude examinar su rostro, sin embargo, Yuuri descubre que el semblante de Victor está lleno de color, sus ojos se han oscurecido y dilatado y su expresión es rígida, tensa... Él se está refrenando, pero no tiene que hacerlo.

—Alfa —susurra Yuuri en lugar de ir por otro beso y Victor cierra sus ojos y se estremece.

—No me provoques —advierte Victor casi en un gruñido, cosa innecesaria, pues precisamente a eso es que vino Yuuri y contrario a lo esperado, en lugar de odiar el tener que doblegarse para ello, siente una pizca de satisfacción al descubrir el poder que puede ejercer sobre Victor.

—Victor. _Alfa_ —repite Yuuri y esta vez los dedos de Victor se cierran, asiendo su nuca por un instante.

— _Yuuri_.

El nuevo beso es brusco y Victor incluso muerde su labio inferior por un corto momento, invadiendo su boca con un fervor que parece gritar _mío_. De hecho su aroma también lo hace y lo envuelve en una nube de feromonas que lo deja mareado y con una mezcla de deseos contradictorios.

Poseer es parte del instinto de cualquier alfa, pero ser poseído no se le antoja tan mal ahora (porque perdió ante él, porque Victor es resplandeciente, porque daría lo que fuera por estar con él y patinar con él y estar a su nivel) y su cuerpo contra él es cálido y no quiere apartarse aun si sí hay una parte de él que ansía revertir sus posiciones.

—Yuuri —dice Victor rompiendo el beso, inclinando su cabeza para acariciar el cuello de Yuuri con sus labios y dejar que sus dientes rocen esa delicada zona por un segundo—. No quiero que nuestra primera vez sea contra una pared.

Así que Victor es inesperadamente romántico.

Yuuri ríe, sintiéndose embriagado con la sola presencia de Victor.

—Entonces llévame a la cama, _alfa_ —ordena, rodeando el cuello de Victor con sus brazos.

—Tienes que dejar de decir eso —gimotea Victor, ocultando su rostro en un hombro de Yuuri, mas lo rodea con sus brazos y lo alza un poco antes de recorrer la poca distancia que los separa de la cama.

Podrían patinar en parejas, piensa Yuuri en el camino antes de que Victor se acomode sobre él, mas deja esa nueva fantasía en el fondo de su mente y se concentra en el ahora, el cual quizás no es lo que Victor quiere.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta? —¿Y hay algo más que no le agrade a Victor, algo más que Yuuri esté haciendo mal, algo que...?

—Me gusta demasiado —corrige Victor, devolviéndole la confianza que había estado a punto de perder, y lleva una mano hacia el rostro de Yuuri—. Realmente quiero esto, Yuuri.

La caricia se siente bien y Yuuri suspira mientras se apoya en el toque, ansiando poder no olvidarlo nunca, incluso una vez llegue el fin.

—¿Esto? —pregunta Yuuri distraídamente

—A ti. —Tales palabras y la intensidad con la que son dichas son más impactantes que nada y Yuuri se aferra a Victor en respuesta aun antes de pensar en lo que está haciendo.

Todavía no puede confesar que quiere lo mismo, que desea a Victor y quizás seguirá haciendo de por vida, pero por ahora puede expresarlo con su cuerpo y así lo hace, tomando la iniciativa de quitarse sus anteojos y su propia ropa y de desnudar a Victor, abriendo sus piernas pese a la vergüenza, entregándole por completo su cuerpo con la esperanza de que Victor también reciba su corazón y que todo llegue a ser mutuo.

Y tal vez pueda serlo.

No hay solo posesividad en la forma en la que Victor lo penetra una vez llega a eso, sino que se mueve como si quisiera hacer del acto una muestra de afecto.

Victor es sorprendente incluso cuando no intenta serlo y Yuuri se derrite bajo él, permitiendo que el placer (y no el orgullo) lo lleve con él hasta un clímax que cambia su mundo.

Algo como esto entre dos alfas no debería ser así. Pero se trata de Victor, el hombre que siempre ha sido su meta y quizás más que eso en demasiados sentidos, pues Yuuri siempre ha sido un glotón con hambre de más y no solo en lo que al katsudon se refiere.

Victor también luce complacido y una vez recupera su aliento y sale de él, acaricia sus mejillas y lo mira como si Yuuri fuese precioso para él.

—Yuuri —susurra, apoyando su frente en la de Yuuri—, quiero conocerte mejor, quiero saber todo de ti, quiero...

Admitirlo esta vez, en una habitación que parece haberse convertido en un mundo solo para ellos, quizás está bien.

—Yo también.

No es una confesión de amor, no todavía, pero la sonrisa brillante de Victor, el palpitar rápido del corazón de Yuuri y el aroma de ambos entremezclado le da la impresión de que es algo cercano a eso y por una vez, Yuuri no duda.

Esto es lo que quiere, esto no es solo un destino que se ha esforzado por merecer, y aunque todavía falta ( _le_ falta) puede hacerlo realidad.


	7. Chapter 7

Poder ver a Yuuri apenas abre los ojos es incluso mejor que la noche anterior, en la que Yuuri lo sorprendió con una oferta que Victor nunca habría esperado.

Pero si esa noche había sido perfecta, las horas siguientes la superan, pues ahora ha descubierto que madrugar no es el fuerte de Yuuri y que él busca calor y dormir un poco más, lo cual hace que Victor mismo no quiera levantarse pese a que normalmente prefiere aprovechar la mañana en lugar de pasarla en cama.

No que la esté perdiendo como la almohada privada de Yuuri, quien, cuando no solo se despierta, sino que sale de su adormecimiento, se aferra a él incluso más y deja salir su aroma como si quisiera marcarlo.

—Buenos días, bello durmiente —dice Victor, perfectamente a gusto con la reacción de Yuuri—. Comenzaba a pensar que solo un beso podría despertarte.

Yuuri se sonroja, mas no se intenta apartar o esconder.

—¿Qué horas son? 

—Mmm. —Para estar seguro tendría que moverse para tomar su teléfono, cosa que significaría soltar Yuuri, por lo que Victor decide juzgar por el sol que se cuela entre las cortinas—. Si vamos al buffet del hotel, creo que encontraremos algo más apropiado para almorzar que para desayunar.

—Lo siento.

El quejido que Yuuri suelta hace que Victor sonría y se dé el gusto de pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Yuuri, probando si eso basta para que su aroma impregne las hebras.

—Votaría a favor de quedarnos aquí si no fuese por los ensayos para la gala.

Volver al hielo parece ser la única motivación capaz de que Yuuri abandone la cama y Victor no sabe si alegrarse de tener eso en común o lamentar tener un rival así cuando quiere toda la atención de Yuuri.

Ellos se separan un par de horas por la obligación de prepararse y reunirse con sus respectivos entrenadores para coordinar los detalles de la exhibición y solo se reunen en la pista, donde tienen algo de tiempo asignado para practicar antes de empezar con el ensayo en grupo.

Es Yuuri quien toma la iniciativa mientras todos los medallistas están reunidos en el hielo (más patinando por gusto juntos que creando una verdadera presentación grupal) y pasa un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Victor, dejando que su muñeca roce la piel bajo su camisa como si quisiera marcarlo con su aroma luego de que este hubiese desaparecido tras una ducha y unas horas lejos.

Quizás es algo inconsciente, pues cuando Yuuri lo suelta lo hace con prisa, abochornado, y evita mirar a Victor aunque no se aleja y eso se repite un par de veces más, atrayendo miradas curiosas y sorprendidas.

—Yuuri —decide Victor en uno esos momentos, aprovechando la oportunidad para corresponder el gesto y pasar un brazo por los hombros de Yuuri antes de susurrarle al oído mientras continúan deslizándose por el hielo—, ¿quieres sorprender a todos?

El brillo en los ojos de Yuuri lo dice todo.

No tienen mucho tiempo para practicar, ni la privacidad necesaria para ello, mas mientras escuchan las instrucciones del organizador para el número poco coreografiado con el que quieren cerrar la ceremonia, logran intercambiar ideas de lo que harán una vez estén en el hielo al mismo tiempo, junto a los demás.

Tendrán que ser rápidos para alejarse de todos y no interrumpir el espectáculo, aun si quizás sí se lo robarán.

Y esa noche, de nuevo en la habitación de Victor, prueban lo que harán después en el hielo.

Es más fácil de lo esperado encontrar el ritmo y aunque ninguno tiene verdadera experiencia patinando en parejas, ambos están familiarizados con elevamientos básicos que podrán usar y los primeros intentos en tierra salen bien.

Primer él, llevando a Yuuri más cerca a la cima como merece; luego él, experimentando el dejarse en manos de Yuuri por un instante que podría sentirse como volar.

—Me aseguraré de que tengamos media hora mañana para practicar en la pista —promete Victor, luego de escribirle a Yakov para que la reserve para él "para preparar una sorpresa" que solo podrán tener lista si consiguen preparar esos treinta segundos de ensueño en el hielo antes de tener una audiencia. Esta no es la primera vez que Victor pide algo así, por lo que sabe que puede contar con Yakov, aun si también tendrán que lidiar con un detalle—. Pero tendremos que madrugar.

—Está bien. Pero... —El titubeo de Yuuri no parece estar relacionado con tener que comenzar el día temprano y eso queda confirmado cuando Yuuri aparta la mirada y musita—: ¿estás seguro? 

¿A estas alturas tiene que preguntar?

—¿Tú estás seguro?

—Sí.

La pizca de malhumor de Victor desaparece ante la certeza con la que Yuuri responde, encarándolo de nuevo con un fuego en los ojos que parece ser la fuente de la vida misma y Victor no pude contenerse de sonreír y entrelazar sus dedos con los de Yuuri.

—Yo también.

Y lo dice con todo su corazón, porque Yuuri es su destino y más que eso y aunque todavía están trabajando paso a paso en algo que va más allá del instinto que los atrajo en primer lugar, quiere que el mundo lo sepa y admire a su Yuuri.

¿Y después?

Sin duda construirán juntos un futuro lleno de sorpresas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaron hasta acá, espero que hayan disfrutado esta corta (e impulsiva) serie de mini fics inspirada por la semana de Omegaverse. ♥


End file.
